


As Days Fade, And Nights Grow

by sofacat16



Series: shortass fics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexuality, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Nostalgia, Short One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, another chilling with the boys one shot lads, why is there not a chilling tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16
Summary: The room was dim and warm, and Michael and Jeremy lay on Michael’s bed, faint music playing from Michael’s phone. Jeremy’s head was on Michael’s chest, Michael’s arms wrapped around Jeremy. Jeremy’s chest felt full, but not bursting with words and emotions like usual. He felt content, happy. His stomach was warm.an afternoon of chilling with the main boys. soft vibes, my nostalgia for this year projected, it's all around good, but with a little twisty bitter ending.





	As Days Fade, And Nights Grow

**Author's Note:**

> yeah like it says in the summary, just some nostalgia and feelings manifesting itself in the form of the only characters i know how to write

Michael had invited him over almost every day spring break of sophomore year, and today wasn’t an exception. His parents were away, so they had the house to themselves. Why wouldn’t they just stay inside all day? Especially since this spring was cloudy, perfect indoor weather. It was even raining a little as Jeremy walked over to Michael’s. 

He opened the front door without knocking, and headed to the kitchen. He saw Michael at the counter in his boxers and a white t-shirt, humming along to music playing aloud as he bobbed his head to the beat. Jeremy’s heart sped up just the slightest bit. 

“Hey dude!” Michael said, turning around and smiling brilliantly. 

Jeremy grinned back, crossing the room to peer over Michael’s shoulder at the counter. “Whatcha makin’?” 

A couple halves of bagels, a jar of tomato sauce and a mostly empty bag of mozzerella cheese was the scene in front of him, making it obviously– 

“Pizza bagels, duh,” Michael said, slinging his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy could feel his chest heat up. “So, wanna play video games?”

“Is that not why I came over?” 

The two boys headed downstairs, pizza bagels in hand, to the awaiting screens. They played Apocalypse of the Damned for hours, until Jeremy’s eyes were dry and red from staring at the screen, and Michael complained of finger cramps, so Jeremy reluctantly turned off the TV. He glanced around the room, for something else to occupy him so he didn’t start thinking, but saw Michael fall backwards onto his bed. Michael gestured widely with his arm for Jeremy to join him. 

The rain pattered gently on the windows, and Jeremy could feel his eyes drooping, so he crawled over, knees knocking against video game controllers and candy wrappers on his way. He climbed onto the bed and lay down, settling in the crook of Michael’s arm. Jeremy took a little bit to get used to the elevated feeling of being in this position with Michael, as usual, but his eyelids began to fall again, and Michael clicked at something on his phone with his other arm, and Jeremy began to feel at peace. 

\---

The room was dim and warm, and faint music was playing from Michael’s phone. Jeremy’s head was on Michael’s chest, Michael’s arms wrapped around Jeremy. Jeremy’s chest felt full, but not bursting with words and emotions like usual. He felt content, happy. His stomach was warm. 

He stared up at Michael, lifting his head to smile at the other boy. Michael’s eyes were closed, glasses laid somewhere to the side. His eyelashes were so dark, and his hair fell a little over his forehead. His lips were slightly raised at the edges in a slight smile, and Jeremy almost sighed at the sight of his face. The curve of his nose, even from this angle, and his tan skin, were just so perfect to Jeremy. He just wanted to lean up and kiss him–

Jeremy shook his head. Nope, nope, nope, not right now. He couldn’t think about that right now. He was enjoying just chilling and cuddling with his best friend, and he wasn’t going to think about his perfect lips and dumb smile and beautiful voice– no. He wasn’t. 

“Hey,” Michael said, shifting against Jeremy. “You good?”

Oh, right, Jeremy had shaken his head. He nodded. “Yeah.”

“M’kay,” Michael murmured, moving back. His hands brushed Jeremy’s stomach, and Jeremy squeaked.

“What was that?” Michael asked, opening his eyes again and raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing!” Jeremy mumbled, face heating up. “You just tickled me.”

“Oh, right, you’re really ticklish,” Michael smirked. He sat up, letting Jeremy tumble to the bed next to him.

“No, I’m not!” Jeremy protested, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“So you won’t mind if I do this?” Michael grinned, arms shooting forward, hands in claws, to tickle Jeremy’s belly.

Jeremy shrieked, grabbing at Michael’s hands to hold them back. Michael wrestled with him, pulling one of his hands free as he swung a leg over Jeremy’s side to sit on his waist. He went back to tickle Jeremy’s stomach again, but Jeremy hit at him with his free hand. Michael grabbed the other one, falling forward a bit as he pinned the smaller boy’s wrists on either side of his head. Jeremy swung his head from side to side, fighting a little bit against Michael’s grip on him, but Michael had gravity and more body mass on his side. Jeremy gave up quickly, letting his head fall back as he stared up at Michael. 

The boys stared at each other for a second, Michael still staring down at Jeremy as he glared playfully at him. Michael jokingly smirked suggestively. They’d both seen this scene before, in a comic Michael had shown Jeremy– two friends who went from playfully wrestling to one pinning the other down, in a way that was most definitely not playful or platonic. Jeremy’s eyelids slid to half-mast as his lips parted, and Michael leaned forward. 

Then Michael grinned again, laughing as he slid off Jeremy. Jeremy grinned back, half-forced. He was so fucking close! If he’d just leaned forward… but Michael just thought this was a joke, a game, and Jeremy wasn’t going to ruin the moments they had together. He sat up, watching as Michael stood and shuffled through a pile of clothes. After a minute, Michael grabbed his laptop from the pile, holding it up triumphantly. 

“Wanna watch Captain America?”

Jeremy smiled again. “Sure.” 

His chest felt a little deflated. His stomach– or was it his heart?– hurt. But he was here with Michael, in the dim, warm room, and that was enough.


End file.
